1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a thermopile module; in particular, to a thermopile module which can be used in wearable devices for detecting infrared temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A thermopile module in a wearable device is used for detecting infrared temperature generated from an ambient environment or an object surface (e.g., skin or finger). However, the wearable devices including the thermopile module of prior arts are not waterproof, such that these kinds of wearable devices of the prior arts are liable to get rusty and damaged due to moisture.